


Foolish

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Todd Has Issues, Suicide, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Jason Todd can't take it anymore. He can't take his family throwing him into Arkham. He can't take his family hating him and restricting him.Tim Drake was the only one that bothered with him.OrJason Todd commits suicide and Tim Drake can't handle it.





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Tim loses Jason and nearly breaks from losing his brother.

They see a sneer   
I see a smile   
They see a delinquent  
I see a person   
I am a fool  
A foolish fool   
They say he breaks things for fun   
I say he's clumsy   
He says he breaks things   
I say he's clumsy   
He says he's a delinquent   
I say he's a person  
One day  
He called himself  
Worthless   
And I wasn't there to   
Say " you are everything. "

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off of personal life.


End file.
